


Merchandising and Licensing

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Merchandise, Gen, I'm planning on gratuitous Avengers merch later, pizza dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: Not all of the Avengers are completely sold on the idea of licensing their images and creating merchandise.Really it's just Jan and Tony who approve.





	Merchandising and Licensing

There was still a pile of boxes in the lobby of the Avengers HQ floor – all labeled for Clint Barton’s floor – when the Avengers arrived for their first official meeting with the recently hired Barrett Fraser, Avengers Licensing Director. Or something like that. The title was a little nebulous at the moment.

Phil sighed heavily and looked at Clint.

“What? I took some stuff upstairs,” he shrugged. “Also, I was making sure your wife wasn’t lifting anything heavy.”

“She made it seem like you weren’t letting her lift anything at all,” Jan said.

“Oh, she’s still mad at me for that,” Clint said. “But she’s at work today.”

Phil ignored them all and continued past the reception area through to where the large meeting room was.

“Is there coffee in the briefing – meeting room thingy?” Jan asked.

“Probably not,” Clint said. “Sooo…That’s why we have a coffee bar here.” He headed towards the coffee bar against the wall opposite the elevator bank. “Oh, Stark sprung for the good stuff. And an espresso machine.”

“Do you think Tony actually knows how to make coffee?” Jan asked as she headed towards the coffee bar herself.

“I can attest to the fact that he does not,” Natasha said. “The house in Malibu has Jarvis hooked up to the machine. And then U or Dum-E brings it to him.”

“How exactly do you know that?” Steve asked.

“I was undercover as his assistant during the Vanko mess,” Natasha said.

“Mr. Fraser will be here in five minutes,” Phil called. “I would appreciate it if you were in here. Stark will undoubtedly be late.”

“Coffee first!” Clint called back.

Once everyone who wanted to had gotten the caffeine they desired, they did actually get settled into the meeting room. The room had a large rectangular table with an inset holo display and a wall of flat screens.

“So, what is this guy’s job?” Clint asked.

“He’s the Licensing Marketing Coordinator,” Natasha said. “Because Darcy did have a point about those t-shirts that you love so much.”

“I hate those t-shirts,” Clint said.

“Are we meeting to talk about merchandise?” Hank asked. “Nobody’s explained any of this. Do we need merchandise? I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“I’ve seen, like, six people in Captain America cosplay, two princess Thor babies, and waay too many people dressed as Iron Man,” Jan said. “There’s a market for it.”

“There’s only one Iron Man,” Tony said as he strolled into the room.

“Regardless,” Jan said. “People want Avengers merchandise.”

“So glad you could join us, Mr. Stark,” Phil said. “Mr. Fraser will be here at any moment.”

“Then I’m not late,” Tony said as he sat down in an available chair.

A moment later a man, presumably one Barrett Fraser, walked in, carrying a briefcase and a tablet. “Hello,” he said, nodding to them as he walked to the front of the table. “I’m Barrett Fraser, the new Licensing Marketing Coordinator. I have a few things I’d like to go over first and then we can go over anything else that might be a concern.” He looked at each of them with a smile.

“Alright then,” he said. “The first question is, of course, what you actually wish when it comes to merchandise. Mr. Porter has informed me that a number of companies and organizations have approached the Avengers about merchandising.”

“Like who?” Hank asked.

“Mattel has broached ideas about a variety of topics,” Fraser said.

Jan let out a sharp gasp. “They wanted to make Barbies! I want a Barbie of myself.”

“It wasn’t Barbie dolls, but that can be discussed,” Fraser said hesitantly.

“Some of us have faces that need to be kept secret,” Natasha said.

“That is something that can be dealt with,” Fraser said. He tapped a few things into his tablet and opened up his briefcase. “Now, can I assume that you all, to some degree, approve of merchandising?”

“Why exactly do we need it?” Steve asked. He looked around the table. “Is it really necessary to have merchandise?”

“Yeah, I’m not entirely sure why we need it,” Hank said. “It seems vain.”

“Hank, I want a Barbie doll of myself,” Jan said, causing him to just look at her in exasperation. “Yes, I understand that I just exemplified your point.”

“How many people actually want to purchase things, though?” Steve asked.

“There are a variety of products for sale online already,” Fraser said. He hit something on his tablet and the holo screen came to life with outlines of a variety of t-shirts, buttons, bags, and more items. “Oh,” Fraser said, looking somewhat stunned. “I didn’t know it would do that.”

“People purchase these things?” Thor asked.

“Oh yes,” Clint said. “Natasha and Carolyn mostly.”

Natasha shrugged. “It’s mostly just to annoy you,” she told Clint. “Though the bootleg action figures that have started showing up are hilarious. And everyone seems to think that Clint’s call sign is Hawkguy.”

“I still don’t see why we need this,” Hank said.

“All the profits from the Iron Man merchandise go to charity,” Tony said. “A few actually, but it’s what I did for my stuff.”

“See, that would be more okay for me,” Hank said. “I don’t like the idea, but if people are already buying things…”

“But what charity would it be for?” Steve asked.

“Disaster relief,” Clint said. “Battle for New York related now, and then whatever else comes down the line.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Natasha said slowly. “Be difficult for Mattel to go with that though.”

“That is what my job is for,” Fraser said. “Well, and the legal team. And my team once I have one.” He tapped some more on his tablet and pulled a stack of paper out of his briefcase. “So, now that everyone seems to be okay with the idea about having some merchandise, we can discuss what types of products.”

“Action figures,” Jan said. “I already have a Batman and a Superman and now I need an Ant Man to go along with them. And a Barbie of myself.”

“I don’t know,” Clint said. “Nat’s and my beautiful faces need to stay secret.”

“Have you seen some of the Iron Man toys? They look nothing like Tony,” Jan said. “You guys can make them look like whatever you want.”

“I want to look like Prince Charming from Shrek then,” Clint said, looking off into the middle distance.

“You – what?” Tony asked.

“We’ll also have to discuss things once Asgard is finalized as a political power, Prince Thor. There will undoubtedly be complications in that regard.”

There were muffled noises and then of all things, a bark, outside the door. There were scratching noises on the door and then it burst open. A yellow lab burst in, barking happily, and made a beeline for Clint.

“Lucky!” came a shout from outside. Seconds later, a young woman with dark hair appeared in the doorway. “Sorry. He got excited.”

“How’d you get up here?” Tony asked the woman suspiciously.

She shrugged. “Clint told me to bring Lucky now that you guys are moved in and that he’d be up here. Hey Natasha, Phil.”

“And the elevator just let you up?” Tony asked. “We have security to keep that from happening. Who are you?”

“Hawkeye,” she said.

“I thought Clint was Hawkeye,” Thor said.

“They’re both Hawkeye,” Phil said.

“There are two Agent Hawkeyes?” Fraser asked. “That may cause some problems with merchandising.”

“You’re merchandising?” Kate asked, looking at Clint. “And I don’t work for SHIELD,” She said, looking over to Fraser.

“Kate’s my protégé,” Clint said. “Can you take Lucky upstairs?”

“All your shit’s in the lobby. So, I’m going to assume all of Lucky’s stuff is out there too,” Kate said. She glanced over at Phil. “Can we go up to your floor instead? I assume you have a couch. And a functioning coffee maker.”

“We have a security system designed to keep randos out of this part of the Tower!” Tony said.

“Hey, I don’t care if you are Tony Stark,” Kate said. “I am not a rando.”

“And Carolyn most likely gave Kate access. I know she’s already done it for Jesse and James,” Phil said. “Kate, feel free to take Lucky up to our floor.”

“Sweet,” Kate said. “Lucky, come on. You get to shed on Phil’s couch!”

Lucky headbutted Clint before heading off after Kate.

“Well, after that interruption,” Phil said. “Why don’t we get back to business. Types of merchandise?”

“I have suggestions here based off what’s already been sold and the companies that have already approached the Avengers,” Fraser said, handing out papers.

“Are these Halloween costumes?” Natasha asked as she looked hers over.

“Well, it’s less than three months away so it’ll be a rush job. If Halloween costumes are something you want, we’ll have to decide now,” Fraser said.

“But are they really necessary though?” Steve asked.

“I can’t even count how many knock off Iron Man costumes there are,” Tony said. “Companies are going to make them regardless. Thor’ll be ‘alien prince’ and you’ll be ‘Star-Spangled Popsicle’ or something along those lines.”

“Seriously?” Jan asked Tony. She turned to face Steve. “My unending desire for a Barbie doll of myself aside, I do think all of this is a good idea. I’m sure people are going to be dressing up as us for Halloween anyways. And Tony’s right, there are a lot of bootleg versions of Iron Man out on the market right now. So why not use that to our advantage in order to help other people?”

“You also just really want to have a doll though,” Steve said.

“I mean, yeah. You already have an action figure. Let the rest of us have one too,” Jan said.  

Steve sighed. “Alright. I’m still not entirely sold, but I’ll go along with it.”

Fraser smiled brightly and said, “Now, there’s only a few other things I had lined up to discuss with you today.”

‘A few other things’ ended up taking another hour of time. Once Phil escorted him back downstairs, Tony turned to Clint. “Kate,” he said.

“She’s 19 and you’re in a committed presumably monogamous relationship with a woman who I don’t doubt could kill you and make it 100% look like an accident,” Clint said.

“Yeah, I’m well aware of that,” Tony said. “I want to know why you have a trainee and why you haven’t said anything about it since we met.”

“Kate isn’t an Avenger, she doesn’t work for SHIELD, and she shouldn’t be doing anything related to this. She does it anyways and she’s my protégé so that she doesn’t get herself killed doing it,” Clint said.

“She is good at it though,” Natasha pointed out. “We probably shouldn’t have taught her the things we have.”

“I want to meet her,” Tony said.

“Yeah, I don’t like that plan,” Clint said, shaking his head.

“If she’s your protégé or trainee, or whatever you want to call her, then she’s going to be here so I think I should meet the person that my other housemate is giving unfettered access to without my permission,” Tony said.

“Take that up with Carolyn,” Clint said, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t want you meeting Kate. Not now anyways. Maybe later. And I can tell her not to come here then.”

Tony frowned at Clint.

“If he meets Kate he’s going to want to meet Bobbi too,” Natasha said idly.

“You have a guy trainee too?” Tony asked.

“No – and why are you telling him about her?” Clint asked Natasha.

“You have two girl trainees?” Tony asked.

“Bobbi’s actually a fully-fledged SHIELD agent and was his actual trainee there,” Natasha said. “She’s currently on a long-term mission, though. You won’t get to meet her for another few months though.”

“I don’t want him to meet any of my trainees!” Clint said.

Phil walked back into the conference room at that and sighed. “Who wants to meet Bobbi and Kate?”

“Tony does,” Clint said.

“Well, Bobbi won’t be back in town until November and Kate left twenty minutes ago because she has class,” Phil said.

“Well, there. You can meet my dog but you can’t meet Kate,” Clint said.

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent a lot of time Googling Avengers costumes and babies in costumes. And baby princess Thors.


End file.
